


Bedside Manner

by BrownieSnivy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, ShrimpShipping Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieSnivy/pseuds/BrownieSnivy
Summary: After getting kicked out of his room, Rex is determined not to go sleep with everyone else in the public compound. Unfortunately, the only other person he knows isn't so keen on the idea of sharing a room. Rated T for swearing. Silly ShrimpShipping Shenanigans!





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

> For the end of ShrimpShipping Week, I decided to post this little fic. I actually wrote this one about a month before the week began, so if it seems older or more amateurish or something maybe that's why? It's only a months difference though, so it's probably nothing. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**BAM! BAM!**

Weevil practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of knocking on his room door. He was hoping that having a private room on this cruise would keep the common folk out of his hair, but apparently he was wrong.

“Fuck off!” He yelled in the direction of the door.

“Weevil!” An all to familiar voice whined back in response, “I got kicked out of my room trying to get laid! Can I sleep with ya tonight?”

The blue-haired duelist almost fell off the couch. “What the hell, Rex?” Weevil barked back. His answer had come out much squeakier than he had hoped it would, but he hoped the brunet at the door wouldn’t notice.

“Sorry! That came out wrong!” The older boy reprimanded. “I just… uh… need a place to crash for the night.”

Weevil got up from his comfortable spot on the sofa to walk over and open the door. The smaller duelist was greeted with the embarrassed expression of his rival; who was carrying all his luggage and was clearly ready to settle in for an impromptu sleepover. The still sloppily dressed teenager looked into Weevil’s eyes expectantly, only to be greeted with a cold expression of disapproval.

“If you think I’m letting you in here, you’re even stupider than I originally perceived.” Weevil stated bluntly. “Go to the normal room where you belong.”

“B-but,” Rex stammered, “People will start asking questions about why I ain’t sleeping in my private room! It’ll be so embarrassing! Plus, have you seen that place? It’s the pits! They’ve got all the competitors rolled up on the floor in sleeping bags!” The dinosaur duelist paused for a second before speaking again in a more subdued tone, “I really don’t want to go there. I’m sure ya wouldn’t want to, either.”

Weevil rolled his eyes, “I don’t care what happens to you.”

“Don’t you have a heart?” Rex moaned.

“I have seen any evidence to suggest so.” The entomophile said, “Now beat it.”

“Some friend **you** are.” Rex grumbled, clearly enunciating “you” in a way very uncharacteristic for the hyper-casual brunet. He turned to walk away, but Weevil wasn’t about to let him have the last word.

“We aren’t friends. I’ve literally only known you for a week, and all you’ve done if pester me.”

The reptile enthusiast stopped and turned around to look at the shorter boy a few yards away from him. “Well…” He seemed kind of speechless, but after a few seconds of awkward fishing for thoughts he managed to say, “I think of you as a friend anyway.”

An uneasy feeling crept into Weevil’s chest. He supposed this was a development most people would be happy about, but it elicited a very different response in the blue-eyed teenager. His prickly behavior was supposed to repel annoying people, not make them want to stick around! Whatever upper hand Weevil perceived himself to have in social situations had failed for the first time, and the insect duelist wasn’t keen on failure.

“Fine.” Despite himself, something possessed Weevil to get him to open the door to his room completely. “Stop complaining and get it the room.”

“Yipee!” Rex exclaimed, running back in his rival’s direction. “I owe ya one!”

As soon as the entomophile shut the door, Rex had already plopped his belongings unto the floor and rushed off to the couch. He had picked up a fluffy throw pillow and had begun to run his fingers through the soft texture. Something about the gesture made Weevil incredibly uncomfortable.

“They didn’t have these in my room!” The violet-eyed visitor exclaimed. “What gives?”

“That’s mine.” The room-owner explained agitatedly, “Paws off.” He tried to pull the cushion out of Rex’s grasp, but quickly lost his grip and was meet with a teasing raspberry. 

The dino duelist threw the pillow at Weevil’s face and caused him to stumble back a few inches. “Okay. I’m tired.” The blue-haired teenager had just put the pillow back in it’s place when Rex tossed his knit cap at him, followed by his jacket.

Weevil turned to growl at him before realizing he was beginning to slip out of his shirt as well. The shorter boy yelped in surprise, “What are you doing?”

Rex threw his black top into Weevil’s face, almost knocking off his glasses. “I’m not sleeping in this!”

Weevil hissed and threw the brunet’s shirt right back at him. “Have some decency!”

“What’s the problem? We’re both guys, right?” The entomophile hated that he phrased that as a question, and the fact he had the audacity to squint at the shorter guy caused Weevil to squirm even more in discomfort.

“Change in the bathroom, you barbarian!” He yelled, his voice once again higher than he’d intended.

Rex rolled his eyes and grabbed one of his multiple bags, “Sheesh…”

After both the boys had finished changing, Weevil was ready to retire to bed and not talk to his roommate again for the rest of the night. Rex, however, didn’t seem too keen on making this experience as smooth and painless as possible.

That idiot had taken the bed.

“Are you kidding me?” Weevil barked. “Get out!”

Rex did the opposite; instead opting to snuggle up under the covers. “Make me.”

The smaller teenager was happy to oblige. He grabbed all the blankets and covers and yanked them off the bed, exposing Rex to the cold.

“Stop goofing around.” Weevil said sternly. “Go to the couch where you belong.”

If Rex heard his command, he paid it no mind, because the brunet grabbed the end of the blanket closest to him and began to pull.

“What’s the big deal?” Rex grunted, increasing his grip on the covers. “This bed’s big enough for the both of us.”

“Hell no!” Weevil shot back, “This is **my** room, and this is **my** bed!”

 Their struggle became a vicious game of tug-of-war, each side giving it their all until Rex finally yanked the covers out of his rival’s grasp. Weevil jumped onto the queen-sized bed to retrieve what had been lost, but Rex had wrapped himself so thoroughly into a cocoon of sheets that he couldn’t simply pull on the ends of the covers to get them back.

Rex sounded a triumphant and mischievous laugh, “I am victorious!” He laughed again, the second time even more grating on Weevil’s poor nerves.

The blue-haired duelist pushed the burrito-like bundle off the side of the bed, causing Rex to yelp out in surprise and a resonating **thud** to echo through the floor. Weevil promptly sat on top of the fluffy wrap and earned himself an “oof” from the tangled-up duelist.

“No!” Rex whined. “Defeat…!”

Weevil smirked, “What you have over me in strength I make up for in wits. Once again, I have put you in your place and earned victory for myself!”

The older duelist moaned, “Now what? You can’t move without freeing me.”

The insect enthusiast thought about that for a moment. There was no way he was giving up his victory so soon after it had been earned; there was no fun in that. Instead Weevil laid down on the blanket bundle underneath him, setting his head approximately near Rex’s chest.

“Then I guess I’ll just sleep here.” The younger boy concluded.

Rex didn’t really seem to mind, but decided to throw in, “How is this any different from sharing the bed?”

“Shut up!” Weevil snapped, lifting up an arm to take his glasses off. “This is totally different!” He wasn’t sure how it was (or even if it was at all), but Rex didn’t question it.

The two teenagers didn’t say anything for a while after that; opting to sit in silence and wait to float into unconsciousness. Weevil could hear every little breath Rex sucked in, and although it was driving him crazy, he had made the decision to keep the boy hostage here, so it was his cross to bear at the moment.

It was only once Weevil had practically fallen asleep that Rex decided to break the peaceful quiet, “I’ve found some evidence that ya have a heart.” The brunet’s voice was low, like a whisper.

“Hm?” Weevil murmured in a daze. 

“I can hear your heartbeat.”

Weevil punched the boy’s arm.

They fell asleep eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing something silly, short, and sweet and this is what I wrote. I, of course, am not the first person to write a fic where Rex visits Weevil's room, but hopefully this was still enjoyable nonetheless. Hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya later!


End file.
